Operation: CONE
by SonicLover
Summary: My first non-game fic. The KND's supply of ice is stolen by some character called "Conehead." Not much to say.
1. Have a Drink

Operation: C.O.N.E.  
  
Creation Of New Event  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.  
  
Author's note: This is my first try at a non-game fic. Codename: Kids Next Door is my favorite cartoon, and I would have probably written a fic about it sooner had I known that it was listed in the Cartoon department.  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest, but keep your reviews at five sentences or less. That outburst I got from some Byron Nightshade for "Changes" was a real zinger.  
  
NOW LOADING CHAPTER 1  
  
Have a Drink  
  
..............................  
  
COMPLETE!  
  
BEGIN TRANSMISSION  
  
--  
  
The whole thing began at the treehouse HQ. It was an unusually uneventful day, and Numbuh 1 was relaxing at his post. "Numbuh 2, get me another root beer," he said.  
Numbuh 2 fetched a can of root beer from the fridge room. "Say," said Numbuh 1 as he drank the root beer, "this can seems warm. I thought everything in the fridge room was supposed to be packed in ice."  
"It was," replied Numbuh 2. "But all the ice seems to have... disappeared." At this, Numbuh 1 spat out the mouthful of root beer in his mouth at the time.  
Without delay, Numbuh 1 grabbed a microphone and said "Kids Next Door, to the fridge room! Pronto!" Soon all five members of the KND were in the fridge room.  
Numbuh 2 was right. All the ice was gone. There was just a pile of assorted soda cans on the floor. On top of the pile was a note. Numbuh 4 picked it up and read it.  
"Dear Kids Next Dope," Numbuh 4 read, "I apologize for stealing all your ice, but I'm going to need it if I'm going to build the world's biggest ice cream cone to crush the toy store. Signed, the Conehead."  
Everyone left the room, pondering the note. "Wait a second," said Numbuh 4 as he checked a map. "A new ice cream factory opened up just east of the schoolhouse."  
Numbuh 5 checked the map. "That building's awfully big for an ice cream factory," she said. "I'll bet a week's supply of bubble gum that's where the Conehead is."  
"Good thinking, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 1 as he walked over. "Let me borrow that map so we can get the coordinates of that building and find out what's going on over there."  
  
---  
  
END TRANSMISSION  
  
So, what think? Review this. I'll probably come up with Chap 2 later. Gotta go! 


	2. Infiltration

Operation: C.O.N.E.  
  
Creation Of New Event  
  
Author's note: Okay, I admit it, the first chapter was rather short. I'll try to make this one longer. That acronym is also rather crummy.  
  
NOW LOADING RECAP  
  
..............................  
  
COMPLETE!  
  
BEGIN TRANSMISSION  
  
---  
  
The KND's supply of ice has gone missing, taken by some character called the "Conehead" to make and crush the toy store with a giant ice cream cone. Numbuh 4 has located the ice cream factory where the ice cream cone is being built.  
  
---  
  
END TRANSMISSIOn  
  
NOW LOADING CHAPTER 2  
  
Infiltration  
  
..............................  
  
COMPLETE!  
  
BEGIN TRANSMISSION  
  
---  
  
"I've got the coordinates," said Numbuh 1 after analyzing the map. "Come on, let's suit up and go. We have to go get our ice back and stop the Conehead."  
"Um, Numbuh 1?" said Numbuh 3 as she entered the room. "I think you should see something." Numbuh 3 led Numbuh 1 into the room where the KND's supply of chocolate syrup was kept.  
The vat was empty. "No wonder the milk I drank this morning was plain," muttered Numbuh 1 as he looked around. All that remained were some puddles of syrup and another note.  
Numbuh 1 hopped into the vat and grabbed the note. "Dear Kids Next Dope, I apologize for stealing all your chocolate syrup, but I'll need it to top the world's largest ice cream cone to crush the toy store with."  
"Signed, the Conehead. Oh, that dope! I'll get him if it's the last thing I-" Numbuh 1's speech was cut short as he slipped on a puddle of syrup. Numbuh 3 burst out laughing.  
"Quit laughing and help me up!" Numbuh 1 yelled. Numbuh 3 hopped down into the vat and pulled Numbuh 1 to his feet. Then they both left to tell the news to the rest of the KND.  
"So now we have to rescue our ice AND our chocolate syrup?" Numbuh 5 said when she heard the news. Numbuhs 1 and 3 nodded, and they went to tell the even Numbuhs.  
In a few hours, the KND were positioned at the base of the huge ice cream factory. There was a poster on the wall reading "Site of the World's Biggest Ice Cream Cone!"  
Below the poster was a door marked "STAFF ONLY." The door was locked, but this didn't faze the KND. Numbuh 4 smashed the lock and kicked the door open.  
Upon entering, the KND stopped in their tracks and stared up at the gigantic ice cream cone in front of them. Someone was squirting chocolate syrup onto it with a fire hose.  
"That must be the Conehead," muttered Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 walked over to the controls for the chocolate syrup hose. "Uh, what are you doing?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
"Playing a trick on the Conehead," replied Numbuh 2. He found the controls and set the pressure to MAX. Chocolate syrup GUSHED through the hose, shooting the Conehead clear off the cone.  
Now the KND got a good look at the Conehead. He was wearing a large ice cream cone for a hat, and he wore an ice cream man's uniform (now splattered with chocolate syrup.)  
  
---  
  
END TRANSMISSION  
  
This chapter is a length longer than the first. I should like to continue it soon, so keep reviewing! 


End file.
